


The Lodge

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Reader - Freeform, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam, Smut, Spanking, sam/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you stay up all night talking to a guy who works at the lodge your staying at? Dean definitely is willing to show you who you belong to.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories please follow me on tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.

“Alright so we good to go?” Dean whispers to you and Sam. You nod in response to your boyfriend. Sam nods to and you all get in position. You were staying at a ski lodge trying to catch a ghost who was causing horrific ski ‘accidents’. 

“Y/N behind you!” You hear Dean scream. But it was to late the next thing you knew you are thrown against a wall. You gasp in pain as your ankle collides with the wall. 

“Sammy get to the bones!” Dean shouts as he shoots rock salt at the ghost. 

“Dean I’m fine help Sam.” You say wincing in pain making him scowl. 

“No I need to protect you.” He says crouching in front of you in a protective stance as the ghost of Lauren James appears. He swing the iron bar just as she bursts into flames. “Baby girl you ok?” He asks scooping you up in his arms.

“Yeah can you just get me to the doctor?” You ask.

“Of course.” He says walking down the hallway to the doctors office. “Doc you in?” He shouts you hear a muffled yes before entering.

“What happened?” He asks seeing your ankle begin to swell.

“I tripped coming downstairs for some late night coco.” You lie easily. 

“Well let’s take a look.” He says as he examines your ankle.

“Dean why don;t you go check in with Sammy I’ll be up in a few.” You suggest. You didn’t want him to feel even guiltier. The thing with Dean was ever since you started dating he felt like he had to protect you from everything. Like he was responsible for you.

“Alright.” He concedes with a huff before heading out.

After the doctor finishes wrapping your ankle you head to the lobby you don’t feel like heading upstairs yet.

“Hey I’m Lucas.” You greeted by a friendly looking man. He looked around your age. You were about two years younger than Sam making you the baby of the group.

“I’m Y/N.” You say holding out your hand which he accepts with a smile. 

“Skiing accident?” He says gesturing to the boot on your foot.

“Yeah.” You lie with a chuckle.  
“Want some hot cocoa?” He asks heading over to the coffee machine. You feel wide awake so you nod and gladly accept.

“So who you here with?” He asks sitting down next to you in the bay window overlooking the mountains.

“My boyfriend and his brother. They wanted to get away for a weekend.” You say. You’re not really lying are you?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“No way he actually threw mash potatoes at you?” You ask giggling. You hear a grunt and look up to see Sam glaring daggers at you. “Sam what are you doing up?” 

“It’s eight o’clock in the morning. I’ve been up for hours trying to get Dean to chill out.” Sam glances in Lucas’s direction. “He was worried when you didn’t come up to bed. So he came down and saw you talking to Mr. Abercrombie over their. He came up and said and I quote ‘didn’t wanna interrupt her and her new boyfriend.’” Sam explains glaring at Lucas up and down.

“We leaving?” You ask glancing outside seeing the sunlight flood into the room.

“Yeah Dean packed your stuff and he’s loading the car now. He asked me to come and ask if you were still gonna be coming with us?” He grunts.

“Why wouldn’t I?” You ask.

“Don’t know.” He says shooting Lucas a hard glare.

“Bye Lucas it was nice talking with you.” You say pulling Lucas down for a hug. “Sorry about them.” You whisper. You pull apart when you hear the lodge’s door slam.

“Let’s go.” Dean grunts turning his back and slamming the door again.

“Bye.” You mutter following Sam out.

“Dean what the fuck is your problem?” You yell as you shut the door after climbing in Baby.

“You were talking to him Y/N.” He says pulling away from the lodge.

“So what I can’;t talk to men now?” You shout feeling tears creep up. You knew Dean was protective and easily jealous but this was stupid. You weren’t gonna let him dictate your life.

“No that’s not it.” He mutters turning up the music so loud you can’t hear yourself think. Fine then. You say deciding to discuss it later when you’re both back home. At the Bunker.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back At The Bunker

“Dean seriously what the hell?” You shout as he drags you and both of your bags into your shared room at the Bunker.

“Why didn’t you talk to me?” He asks his voice far off.

“What?” You question confused.

“Why did you feel you couldn’t talk to me? Why did you have to talk to him?” He says running his hands through his hair. Sitting down he lets out a exasperated sigh.

“It wasn’t like we talked about much just random unimportant shit. Exchanged stories. It wasn’t a big deal.” You say taking his face in your hands as you sit down on his lap.

“I need you to know that I’m here and I will listen to you. Please you don’t need to go and talk about stuff with guys like that.” He says nuzzling your neck.

“He was just nice Dean it’s not a big deal nothing happened. I would never cheat on you.” You say pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“I don’t want you to do that ever again. You're mine. You can talk to guys but not all night and not alone unless it’s Sammy.” He says putting his arms around you trapping you in a steel like cage.

“Dean you can’t do that there’s this thing called trust.” You argue.

“I trust you but I don’t trust them. I think you need to be punished baby girl.” He murmurs trailing soft kisses up and down your neck and collarbone.

“Yes Dean.” You say shifting you’re laying across his lap.

“Good girl.” He praises sliding your panties and jeans off.

“I’m so sorry De.” You murmur as he gently caresses your ass.

“I know princess but I need to make sure you learn a lesson and never do something like that again.” Dean says as he lays a arm across the small of your back holding you in place. “I need you to count these for me baby girl.” He whispers before smacking his hand down on your bottom. Hard.

You wince at the sensation gasping slightly. “Count.” He demands raising his voice ever so slightly.

“One.” You whimper. He knew you hated counting your spankings.

He rubs your reddening ass ever so slightly before his hand comes down on your other cheek.

“Two.” You whisper breathless from the jolt of the spanking.

“Good girl. Y/N will you ever talk to another man?” He asks.

“What about Sam?” You say with a smirk. In your position you knew it wasn’t wise to aggravate him but like always you couldn’t help yourself.

SMACK

“Three Dean.” You cry out in pain. That one was the worst one you’d ever gotten.

“Not like you did princess.” He growls before slapping the other side with the same strength as the previous one.

“Four Dean. I won’t do it ever again please no more.” You plead needing him to stop.

“Damn fucking right you won’t. You ain’t gonna be able to sit for a week after this baby girl.” He growls smacking your already sore butt.

“Five.” You whimper.

“Now are you gonna talk to men like that again? You won’t talk to a man without me present other than Sam or Cas.” He smacks your bottom again.

“Six. I won’t talk to other guys again Dean only you.” You choke out feeling the tears well up in your eyes.

“Good.” He says moving you so you're lying face up on the bed. “I love you princess. I’m gonna fuck that pretty little pussy so hard tonight.” He vows tearing your shirt off. He strips his layers off before lining himself up at your entrance.

He rubs the tip of his length against your soaking lips. “You wanna take my cock princess?” He tease.

“Please Dean need you. Need your hard cock inside me.” You whine sounding needier than ever before.

“Anything for you baby girl.” He promises before slamming himself inside you.

He thrusts into you hard and fast before his lips attacked your neck sucking hard and nipping the tender flesh. “Mine.” He growls against your skin. “Gonna mark you up so no one thinks they can take you from me.” He says leaving big purple marks along your neck.

“All yours Dean.” You moan as you feel yourself come apart around him.

“Good girl.” He says as he explodes inside you spilling his hot seed inside you. After he empties himself he pulls out of you and pulls you into his muscular arms.

“You can talk to me baby girl. I want you to know that I’ll listen. I don’t want you to need to go to someone else when you could come to me. I love you.” He murmurs pressing a kiss into your hair.

“I love you too De. I promise from now on I’ll talk to you whenever I want to talk.” You say kissing his chiseled chest.

“Sleep now baby girl.” Dean says rubbing your back soothingly.


End file.
